Rules of Precinct One Oneshots (Only my Rules)
by MagicalGeek
Summary: Hey this from the fanfic Precinct One. That fanfic is credited to The Delta 42.


**Hey this from the fanfic Precinct One.**

 **That fanfic is credited to The Delta 42.**

* * *

A reminder to all officers (I'm looking at you Wilde) during a riot situation, please remember to lock all police vehicles, the riot van was looted of tasers and riot gear.

* * *

This is the Zootopia cup finals and there's a riot going on.

The Zootopia Lakers won the game on an amazing landslide and people are partying on the streets, but things are getting hot. Hooligans started to wreck stuff and burn cars and other things on the streets and the Zootopia Police Department is called in to handle the situation.

Mass amount of Police cars and riot vans race to the scene, with lights and sirens blaring parking near the scene of the riots. The vans open up and thousands of armored ZPD Officers race out creating a skirmish line quickly preventing the rioters from spreading out. From all sides ZPD Officers quickly cordon off the area as more and more officers arrive on scene, with vans and trucks this time, this time they are loaded with Rhinos and Elephants.

In one of the van are Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps arrived on scene with more smaller mammals, but they're not front line Officers, they're support Officers and Skirmishers. All are armed with flash bangs, Riot Guns loaded with Smoke Grenades and Tear Gas Grenades, Paintball marker loaded with pepper-balls, Tranquilizers and Tasers. They quickly run to take positions above the crowd, while they run towards an elevated position Nick forgot something important, the Riot van was left unlock and unguarded.

As this is going on the crowd grew bigger and wilder as various missiles are thrown at the police officers many off them are not using shields forcing them to retreat. As the police retreat to regroup the crowd surge on and race forwards, at the front are some police cars and a Riot Van unguarded. When the crowd reach the cars they started to smash them, vandalizing them, then one of then found out that the Riot van was left unlock, he turn to the crowd and shouted.

"FREE STUFF!"

At that the crowd race to the unattended Riot Van and loot it for Riot Helmets, Protective Vests, Knee and Elbow Pads and the extra Tasers. Up above the entire support Officers watch wide eyes as the rioters looted the Riot Van.

"Chief is gonna be mad at ya Nick." Tony whispered at the Fox.

"I know." Nick whimpered as he loaded a riot gun with tear gas.

After hours of vicious fighting the riot was over, and the police vehicles that were there are all destroyed or vandalized, all in all, a bad day for Nick as his was looted clean.

* * *

Remainder to all officers, never poke about Wilde's British heritage, apparently he owns his Great grandpa's old Lee-Enfield and is an accurate shot with it.

* * *

It's a normal day in Zootopia... If you don't count apart that Wilde is chasing Officer Wolford wearing a British WW2 Era Uniform complete with a Lee-Enfield No.4, a assault harness and a Brodie helmet.

"COME BACK HERE!" Wilde roared in anger as he took aim and fired a shot. Luckily Judy manage to switch the ammo with Rubber bullets.

"I'M SORRY OKAY!" Wolford yelp as the rubber bullet hits a sign post that is luckily in the way.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Wilde roared ash the took aim and fired again, this time hitting Wolford right at the butt. Wolford jump and yelp and he ran faster, Wilde reloads his Great grandpa's old Lee-Enfield and lock the bolt like a professional infantrymen.

Up on the top floors of Precinct One everyone watch and flinched as Wilde shot and hit Wolford right at the butt again. Chief Bogo turn to everyone and said in his loud booming voice.

"This is why, no one ever poke about Wilde's British heritage." Chief Bogo told everyone. Everyone quickly agreed to never poke about Wilde's British heritage ever again or feel his wrath.

* * *

All officers are to stop telling the rookies that Wilde was a Police Officer from London.

* * *

It's a normal day in Zootopia, no mischief or any other type of madness. Inside Precinct One everything his normal... Well normal as it gets around there. Nick Wilde now a Sergeant is walking down the hallway from the records room, towards his desk. As he walks down the hallway, a few rookies walk by.

"Morning Constable Wilde." One of them greeted. That stop Wilde dead in his tracks, just as the rookies turn the corner, looking back Wilde just shrugged his shoulders and continue his tack back to his desk. As he enters the main lobby, a few more rookies pass by.

"Morning Constable Wilde." They greeted, now that got Wilde's attention.

"Constable what now?" Wilde asked the rookies

"Sorry, we mean Sergeant." The Rookies shuttered seeing the Sergeant stripes.

Wilde stood there for a moment before racing towards Chief Bogo's Office.

* * *

The Riot Response Vehicle (aka. The riot tank) doesn't have machine guns or autocannons, stop telling the media that.

* * *

The new Riot Response Vehicle aka. The riot tank (modeled after the GTA IV NOoSE APC) is a big mean and scary vehicle, but it's only equipped with a water cannon.

As the news crews flood the Precinct to see the new crime fighting vehicle. But one officer decided to play a joke.

"The new Riot Response Vehicle aka. The riot tank, has 25 inch of armor and equipped with machine guns or autocannons to fight any criminal." Officer Wolford said to the media...

Inside the Precinct One break room, everyone watch the news as Officer Wolford continue to lie about the Riot Response Vehicle aka. The riot tank.

"I'm gonna kill him." Wilde muttered with others in the break room nodding in agreement.

* * *

A reminder to all Officers, Officer Wilde's EMP Grenades are not toys, we are still replacing the computers.

* * *

It's a busy day at Precinct One everyone is typing their reports on their computers when suddenly... A flash of blue light nearly blinded everyone, and went they open their eyes the computers are dead...

Everyone turn to Wilde who is glaring someone across the room, which they follow his glance to see one of the rookies sweating in fear...

Everyone in Zootopia could hear the pained screams of someone coming from Precinct One.

* * *

Officer Wilde with respect to your heritage, please stop wearing your SAS costume of Mute. It's creeping out half the force.

* * *

It's Halloween! Time for festivities as Day watch Officers prepare to leave for the night, then suddenly they hear a creepy breathing noise. Everyone turn to the locker room and shouted in fright, there a fox shape operator in full black gear, wearing a gas mask with white tape crossing the mouth piece.

The operator quietly and silently pass the frighten officers and exited the Precinct. When the operator left, everyone released as breath of relieve until the locker room for the girls opens up. Out comes Judy Hopps wearing a SWAT Costume.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Judy asked confused at the state of the officers.

* * *

Officer Wilde, please stow that container of deadly gas you received from your friend from Britain.

* * *

It's Christmas! Time for celebrations with the family and exchanging gifts. Officer Wilde currently opening a package from Britain, it's an airtight sealed armored box. No one was prepared when Wilde pulls out a container with the biohazzard logo. In which everyone excluding Hopps evacuate the Precinct.

"What?" Wilde asked Hopps who was looking at him.


End file.
